Minecraft : Dawnbreakers
by Corp. Jack Haven
Summary: A man awakens on a beach remembering nothing. However he got there or who he was was gone from his memory. He had nothing. But he would soon be the only hope of the land he was in. (I suck at summaries! Read fav and follow please, Thanks! haven
1. Chapter 0

_The Dawnbreakers_

**A/n This took some time to get working right! Hopefully you will all enjoy this along with my other stories that I will be uploading! Thanks ~Haven**

**Chapter 0-prologue **

**The first thing I can remember is The ocean. Cold, dark, and uncaring of anything other than itself. It crushed those who doubt it and destroys the weak. Always has that first sight of the ocean stayed in my mind. Because it can show me what I could become if I am not careful. I must always remember that. And keep moving on. Why do I never stay anywhere? Why do I keep wandering? I can't answer that right now. But know this, I ****_will_**** however tell you of how this all began. And it began, like always, With someone waking up.**

**A/n interesting way to begin hmm? I did this and the next few chapter in ONE DAY. In fact, In 5 hours I made 0- 4 ½. Impressive eh? But I shouldn't toot my own horn. I had some help here and there to make stuff sound better or less confusing.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-The beach**

**A/N Ok time for this story to really start! Begin chapter 1!**

**The first thing I can recall was a feeling of being wet, cold, and alone. Though that may sound sad, It felt somehow...Peaceful. Like the air itself was full of life. And the dark and cold did not exist. Yet it did. As I slowly cracked open my eyes I slowly sat up. My first thought was 'Where am I?' but then a second, more shocking thought occurred to me, '****_Who_**** am I?' as I thought a name suddenly popped into my head, Thomas...Kenneth?** **I looked around and saw that I was sitting on a rocky outcropping over a ocean with a sunrise before me. I stood up and took inventory of what I had on me. Some sort of brown tunic and slacks. And a small hood on the tunic. I looked around and spotted a cobblestone path leading away from the outcropping. I shrugged and thought, "May as well see where this path leads to..." and off I wandered down the road...**


	3. Chapter 2

**chapter 2-A strange new world**

**A/n here we finally get some action! Enjoy!**

**As I walked down the path I noticed off to the side there was some wood that looked like it was once part of a structure. After a moment I decided it would be best to check it out. As I approached I saw that it was some sort of old church-like structure. And as I searched through the ruins I noted that one area of the ruins was in slightly better shape, so I decided to take a look there. As I shifted aside some rubble I found something of a small chest buried In the rubble. The chest was made of metal and Long enough that it might contain something of use. As I opened the chest, air that seemed like it had been trapped in the chest for generations 'whooshed' out full of dust. As I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face to clear away the dust a gleaming shape from inside the box caught my eye. It was a small blade. Larger than a knife, but smaller than a sword. The blade seemed somehow...off. Like it gave off some sort of...Aura of some sort. I decided to put the chest down for now and continued searching the ruins. Off to the side of the chest I found a small knapsack with a small backpack filled with assorted coins and a blank book with a stoppered ink-well in separate pockets. And beside it I found a quiver-shaped bag that might just be able to hold the iron chest in it without it being easy to see. I had a feeling that dagger was something sacred. So I should probably keep it hidden. I searched a little bit longer and found some old looking metal plaques with blemished off words on them along with a a trio of gemstones. I packed up my findings and began heading back towards the road. But as I stepped over the boundary of where the door would have been I heard a clatter of objects moving somewhere behind me. As I turned around a large bony fist came whistling straight for my head! I let out a yelp of surprise and dived aside as it smashed through the rubble that was behind me. As I turned back to look at what it was attacking me my jaw dropped in surprise. It was a gigantic black-cloaked skeleton! As it readied its fist again I quickly grabbed a nearby piece of wood to use as a weapon. As it swung again I ducked under it's fist and struck at the core of it's body. But before I could attack again it the skeleton all of a sudden disappeared in a giant plume of black mist that quickly evaporated. As I took in what just happened I decided that I had better get a move on before the skeleton came back. And thus I slowly set off down the road hoping to find some form of civilization before nightfall. **


End file.
